<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О (не)доверии и монстрах by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410867">О (не)доверии и монстрах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наташа заходит к Тони поговорить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mentioned Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О (не)доверии и монстрах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Романофф, ты что здесь забыла?</p><p>Наташа невозмутимо проходит в офис и располагается в кресле напротив Тони.</p><p>— Проходила мимо, решила зайти.</p><p>Они молчат несколько минут, изучая друг друга взглядами. На обоих сквозь искусственно сияющий вид проступают следы пережитых утрат и усталости.</p><p>— Как Пеппер?</p><p>Тони на секунду запинается — видно, что хотел съязвить, но передумал.</p><p>— Приучила весь совет директоров ходить по струночке, а уж стоит малышу уснуть во время заседания, и эти старые брюзги все как один превращаются в первоклассных ниндзя — способны мгновенно испариться из зала совещаний, не издав ни звука. В такие дни я счастлив, что Пеп не какая-нибудь заокеанская шпионка. Страшно представить, что бы она тогда вытворяла…</p><p>Наташа мечет в Тони взгляд острее клинка. Его это нисколько не смущает: он таких взглядов за жизнь словил столько, что отнимай каждый из них хоть секунду жизни, и Тони Старка давно бы уж на свете не было.</p><p>— Роджерс всё ещё воюет с ветряными мельницами? Ой, прости, с мифическими чудовищами?</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что Гидра не миф.</p><p>— Как и пришельцы, Романофф. Как и боги. Как и маги. Гидра — всего лишь люди.</p><p>— Иные люди похуже монстров.</p><p>— Это ты сейчас на кого намекаешь?</p><p>— Например, на себя.</p><p>Тони хохочет долго и со вкусом.</p><p>— Монстр? Ты? А говорят, у меня эго раздутое.</p><p>В уголках глаз от смеха выступили слёзы, и Тони стирает их пальцем, всё ещё посмеиваясь.</p><p>— Не льсти себе, Романофф. Я ещё понимаю, когда Брюс зовёт себя монстром — он из-за Халка всё терзается, хотя как по мне, милейший парень, этот зелёный. Что скажешь?</p><p>— С оговорками, Старк.</p><p>— Всё на свете с оговорками. Ну, за одним исключением.</p><p>— Что ты гений?</p><p>— Что Пеппер — лучшая из женщин на свете.</p><p>Наташа удивлённо вскидывает брови и улыбается.</p><p>— Надо же.</p><p>— Впрочем, с тем, что я гений, вообще-то тоже трудно спорить.</p><p>— Да кто бы сомневался.</p><p>— А теперь обратно к теме: монстр из тебя, Романофф, откровенно хиленький. Чтобы убрать тебя, я к Мстителям даже обращаться бы постеснялся. Хватило бы банального ЦРУ.</p><p>Наташу это заявление очевидно веселит:</p><p>— Так ЦРУ, по-твоему, это банально?</p><p>— Пф, разумеется. Но я не о том. Тебе и Брюсу надо брать пример с Роджерса: этот может ради дружка-терминатора в одиночку спецотряд положить и не вспотеть, даже дыхание не собьёт, а всё равно считает себя образцом и воплощённой добродетелью.</p><p>— По-твоему, в нашей команде отморозков со сверхсилами монстров в принципе нет?</p><p>— Почему же? Есть. Один такой безбашенный монстр, который ради своих интересов вчерашним друзьям головы открутит и не поморщится.</p><p>Наташа отвечает на это растерянным, недоумённым взглядом, и Старк на это внезапно раздражается:</p><p>— Серьёзно, Романофф?</p><p>— Ты про Ванду?</p><p>— А ты ещё знаешь среди нас нервных девиц со сверхсилами, которые во спасение своей бесценной шкурки станут расшвыривать бомбы в мирных жителей? А после этого дуться, что нужно посидеть тихонько дома, пока не уляжется шум, в то время как любого другого на её месте давно бы уже отправили в камеру предварительного заключения.</p><p>— Тебе напомнить…</p><p>— Мне ничего не нужно напоминать. Я помню, чем она пожертвовала, когда пришёл Танос. И я помню, чьё оружие убило её родителей. Поверь, я не забываю об этом никогда. И таких сирот по миру, кстати, немало, я узнавал. Один из них сейчас, не поверишь, оканчивает МТИ, подаёт большие надежды, даже отправил резюме в Старк Индастриз — какая ирония! Другая девочка работает сестрой милосердия в гуманитарной миссии где-то в Африке. Ещё одна буквально месяц назад обзавелась очаровательной двойней. Фото в Инстаграм отправляла со старкфона, к слову. Сирот много. А вот тех, кто добровольно из-за этого стал подопытной крысой Гидры и натравил Халка на родной многострадальный город, я больше не встречал.</p><p>— Говоришь так, будто не хочешь видеть её среди Мстителей.</p><p>— Я бы не хотел, да. Тем не менее, я не вмешиваюсь. Если Роджерс и Бартон считают, что она годится для этой работы и готовы за ней присматривать, кто я такой, чтобы спорить. Всем нужны вторые шансы. И уж если Ванда этого шанса заслуживает, то тебе и спрашивать некого — бери и пользуйся.</p><p>— Не боишься, что…</p><p>— Что ты перескажешь это Ванде, Роджерсу и своему бро? Нет, потому что ты этого не сделаешь. Я слишком верю в твой разум, Романофф.</p><p>— Только в разум?</p><p>— На твою лояльность предпочитаю не рассчитывать, уж прости.</p><p>Слышать это неприятно, но Тони прав: в случае конфликта она примет сторону того, кого сочтёт правым. Не останется с ним просто потому что они друзья — Наташа упрямо зовёт это дружбой, хотя Старк бы с ней, возможно, и не согласился.</p><p>Тони ей не доверял и, в общем-то, правильно делал, но это не отменяло того, что к самому Тони Наташа сохраняла тёплое отношение. Знала его боль и искренне желала Тони лучшего, сожалея, что сама в силу обстоятельств то и дело становилась источником его расстройств. Когда твоя жизнь тебе не принадлежит, чувства с действиями нередко расходятся.</p><p>Может быть, Тони это даже понимает. Не просто так же откровенничает.</p><p>— Что ж, честно.</p><p>— О, я сейчас даже поверю, что тебе не всё равно.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что мне не всё равно, Старк.</p><p>Тони выдыхает и устало откидывается назад.</p><p>— Почему у нас всё так сложно, Романофф?</p><p>— Потому что мы сложные люди со сложной судьбой?</p><p>Улыбка на лице Наташи редкая — тёплая, почти кроткая. Тони в ответ усмехается краешком губ. Друг с другом они могут не притворяться.</p><p>И Наташа понимает, что это-то и есть высшая форма доверия — отбросить все маски, опустить все щиты, и чувствовать себя комфортно. Они могут не сходиться во мнениях, стоять по разные стороны баррикад, подводить друг друга, даже ранить словами — и всё равно в конечном счёте оставаться наедине и говорить с такой вот обнажённой откровенностью.</p><p>— Что у вас там с Брюсом не срослось?</p><p>Наташе хочется увильнуть, но она всё же отвечает:</p><p>— Когда я предлагала оставить всё в прошлом и сбежать, Брюс сказал, что не сможет забыть своих мертвецов. Когда Брюс предложил мне уйти, Альтрон пытался сделать из Соковии комету, и нам был нужен Халк.</p><p>— А Халк, судя по всему, обиделся, что его никто не любит, и свалил. Нет, правда, я не понимаю, что с вами не так со всеми. Милейшее же создание! Я несколько лет потратил, чтобы вбить в голову Беннера мысль, что Халк не монстр…</p><p>— О, ну конечно, Старк! По сравнению с Альтроном — может, и не монстр…</p><p>— Он мне жизнь спас! Поймал, когда я вывалился из портала без сознания! Монстры так не поступают, Романофф. Ты вообще слышала рассказ Тора? Он неплохо так подружился с Халком. Потому что смотрит на него не как на чудовище.</p><p>— Я и не смотрю как на чудовище. Колыбельная…</p><p>—…придумана как раз для того, чтобы «монстра» превращать в человека.</p><p>— И что ты мне предлагаешь?</p><p>— Быть людьми. Быть просто людьми. Непредсказуемыми, опасными, временами злыми — людьми. Видеть друг в друге людей. Видеть в Халке — одного из нас.</p><p>Наташа смолкает и долго возит пальцем по столу в задумчивости, не глядя на Тони. Тот тоже на неё не смотрит, уставившись в одну точку.</p><p>— Но ведь ты помогал в разработке Вероники, — нарушает молчание Наташа.</p><p>Тони пожимает плечами:</p><p>— Во-первых, Брюсу так было спокойнее. Во-вторых, я же не отрицаю, что Халк бывает опасен, когда не в себе от страха. Я опасен в костюме, но костюм можно сломать или отключить. Роджерса можно вырубить. Барнсу оторвать руку. Каждый из нас опасен, и на каждого можно найти управу на случай, если нас занесёт. Вероника — страховка от опасности, а не от самого Халка. — Тони смолкает ненадолго, а затем чуть подаётся вперёд: — Сказать, в чём твоя беда, Романофф?</p><p>— В том, что я всегда предаю людей?</p><p>Голос Наташи сочится ядом, но Тони не ведётся. Смотрит спокойно, с каким-то тоскливым сочувствием.</p><p>— В том, что ты предаёшь себя, Нат.</p><p>Наташа от удивления не находится с ответом, только смотрит на Тони во все глаза.</p><p>— Ты постоянно ищешь, на кого работать, чьи приказы выполнять, за кем следовать: русская разведка, ЩИТ, Роджерс. Работаешь на кого угодно, кроме себя. Позволяешь кому-то другому решать за себя. Найми уже себя сама. Выбери свою собственную цель.</p><p>— И это говорит мне человек, настаивавший на подписании Соковианских соглашений.</p><p>— Да. Потому что их подписание должно было успокоить общественность, сохранить команду, а также уберечь нас от повторения трагедий в Соковии и Нигерии. Но своей собственной жизнью я распоряжаюсь сам. Я могу позволить ООН ограничить меня нормами в супергеройской деятельности, как меня ограничивают гражданские законы моей страны. Но это не ограничивает меня в выборе, кем мне быть и чем заниматься. Тебя же приучили жить в чужих интересах, да ещё на два фронта, и ты мечешься, как только оказываешься сама по себе. Реши уже, кто ты и чего хочешь. В конце концов, как можно доверять человеку, который не доверяет себе сам?</p><p>Наташа отводит взгляд и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Тони кладёт руку ей на плечо, коротко сжимает и оставляет одну.</p><p>Пока сумерки неторопливо вплывают в город, Наташа размышляет над тем, как именно Тони или Стиву удаётся найти в самих себе опору. Как это сделать ей. Она перебирает эпизоды из своей насыщенной событиями жизни, вспоминает выборы и решения, которые принимала, размышляет над тем, что из всего этого она выбирала потому, что хотела и не могла не выбрать. Выходило не много. И лучшими из этих решений был переход в ЩИТ, и ещё — в Мстители.</p><p>И если лучшие её решения — это путь из убийц в супергерои, то, может, она действительно не такой уж пропащий человек? Может, её собственный внутренний компас настроен правильно?</p><p>В офисе темно и тихо, все работники Башни давно уже разошлись. И то, что она в полном одиночестве поздно вечером находилась в личном офисе Тони… это же что-то значило, да?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>